This invention relates to a card connector having an eject mechanism for ejecting a card.
There is known a card connector having an eject mechanism for ejecting a card by means of a restoring force obtained by deforming an elastic member. The eject mechanism is disadvantageous in that, if the restoring force of the elastic member is excessively strong, the card may jump out from the connector depending upon the manner of operation.
In order to prevent the card from jumping out, it is proposed to provide a brake for exerting a frictional force upon the card (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-52812). The frictional force as a braking force has a preselected fixed value throughout an ejecting process of the card.
However, it is difficult to make the brake exert an appropriate braking force during the ejecting process. For example, if the braking force is excessively large, the card may not sufficiently be ejected. On the contrary, if the braking force is excessively small, the card may jump out from the connector.